Daisuki Sensei
by mommiji aki
Summary: Kaito seorang pemuda yang selalu dibayangi oleh mimpi buruk akan masa lalunya yang tak menyenangkan mengenai keluarganya dan seorang yang ia sebut 'Hime'. Jika seseorang yang akhirnya bisa membuatnya bermimpi indah datang ke dalam kehidupannya, akankah Kaito menyambutnya? Shonen-ai, re-publish


**Daisuki Sensei**

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha

**Warn : **Shonen-ai, edited

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

_"Selamat pagi." Anak laki-laki itu terdiam mendengar suara merdu wanita yang menyapanya. Permata birunya memperhatikan wajah-wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya. Sang pria duduk di bangkunya tersenyum kepadanya, begitu pun sang wanita yang sedang meletakkan sarapan di atas meja._

_ "Kenapa berdiri saja di sana? Ayo duduk, _kaa-san_-mu sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Sang pria menggenggam sebelah tangan sang wanita, kemudian memandangnya lembut. Wanita tersebut ikut tersenyum lembut, matanya pun turut memandang pria di hadapannya dengan sorot yang sama. Aura kebahaiaan terpancar dari kedua orang dewasa di ruangan itu._

_ "Ayo Kaito, duduk. Kita tidak bisa mulai sarapan kalau seluruh keluarga belum berkumpul kan?" Sang ibu buka suara, ia kembali memandang sang anak yang masih terpaku di pintu masuk dapur, belum terlihat berniat untuk melangkah masuk._

_ Berlainan dengan aura bahagia yang terpancar dari sepasang suami istri itu, anak laki-laki bernama Kaito tersebut justru berwajah datar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terpancar darinya, kecuali sorot matanya yang memandang benci pada tangan yang saling menggenggam dan senyum yang terpancar pada dua sosok dewasa yang adalah orang tuanya._

_ "Pembohong." Bisiknya pelan hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar._

XOXO

Sinar matahari yang menembus gorden tipis itu mengenai kelopak mata pemuda berhelai biru hingga menyadarkannya dari mimpi tanpa mimpinya. Perlahan kelopak mata sang pemuda terbuka menampilkan kelereng birunya yang menatap kosong. Lengannya naik menutupi sinar yang langsung mengenai matanya, berusaha membiasakan cahaya setelah semalaman berada dalam kegelapan tak mendasar.

Ia bangun perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempatnya tidur. Sofa berukuran besar yang juga dijadikan sebagai kasur oleh pemuda tersebut, karena kasur yang sesungguhnya terlalu memakan tempat dan _futon _membuang waktu dengan mengharuskan menggelar dan melipatnya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu memang pemalas dan membenci hal yang merepotkan.

Pemuda berwajah malas itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar apartemennya yang tertutupi gorden tipis. Sekali sentak ia membuka gorden tersebut hingga sinar matahari pagi langsung menyeruak masuk tanpa ada lagi penghalang selain kaca transparan sebagai pengganti dinding. Sinar yang masuk menerangi ruangan, menerangi pemuda tersebut yang tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Pandangannya memperhatikan kegiatan di luar apartemennya, matahari yang sudah mulai meninggi, suara samar kendaraan dan kegiatan manusia, serta gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya yang dapat ditangkap matanya. Aktivitas manusia telah bergerak, menandakan ia bangun sudah cukup siang. Mungkin karena tidurnya yang ditelan oleh kegelapan total, atau karena ia menolak untuk kembali ke dunia realita asal mimpi buruk sebenarnya berasal. Apapun alasannya, pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing.

Tangan kanannya bergerak mencapai kaca yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dan langit yang terpampang luas, cerah tak berawan. Satu senyuman sinis tercetak di bibirnya, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang tidak merasakan kehangatan hari seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Padahal katanya sinar matahari pagi yang menandakan hari baru telah dimulai akan menghapuskan mimpi buruk semalam. Tapi pada kasusnya hal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Mimpinya tiga hari yang lalu masih mengusiknya hingga hari ini. Membuat dirinya sendiri kembali terkurung pada masa lalu yang berusaha ia hindari. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya kabur dari masalah itu sendiri membuatnya semakin menyadari betapa tidak berguna dirinya.

Tiga hari ia mengurung dirinya tanpa berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Sibuk sendiri pada dunianya hingga memutuskan komunikasi bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia berbalik, menghadap meja kerja—mungkin lebih tepatnya meja belajar, manapun ia tak peduli—dan menarik salah satu lacinya hingga terbuka. Mengeluarkan benda elektronik yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Ia menyalakannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, membiarkan benda itu benar-benar kembali berfungsi.

Kakinya melangkah menjauh menuju pintu tepat beberapa langkah dari meja kerjanya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu , suara _handphone_-nya berdering berkali-kali. Semua panggilan dan email yang selama ini tertunda karena putusnya sinyal yang dimatikan mengalir lancar. Saat itu juga Kaito tahu bahwa dirinya mungkin akan mendapatkan masalah ketika memutuskan kembali pada realita hari ini.

XOXO

"Selamat pagi." Sapaan bernada ejekan terlontar dari pemuda pirang ketika dilihatnya sahabat berambut birunya duduk di hadapannya. Tiga hari menghilang dan sekarang pemuda ini berani muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah yang seakan tidak terjadi apapun dan pada jam makan siang, tentu membuatnya kesal.

"Selamat pagi." Balasan yang diucapkan dengan santai dan tanpa beban itu semakin membuat parameter kekesalan seorang Kagamine memuncak. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak mematahkan sumpitnya begitu saja, sadar sindiran ataupun pukulan yang ia layangkan akan mental begitu saja jika lawannya adalah pemuda bodoh—nyaris _idiot_—di hadapannya.

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang kecil diletakkan di sebelah kotak makan siangnya. Permata biru yang berbeda dari milik Kaito melirik sekilas sebelum pemiliknya kembali sibuk dengan bekal makan siangnya. Tidak perlu menanyakan apakah DVD itu telah selesai ditonton atau belum, dikembalikannya DVD itu padanya sudah menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting itu.

"Kutebak, mimpi burukmu kembali."Bukan pertanyaan, karena pemuda yang lebih kecil sudah tahu pasti penyebab pemuda itu tidak bersosialisasi selama tiga hari ini. Selalu alasan yang sama jika pemuda di hadapannya memilih untuk mengurung dirinya. _Mimpi buruk._

Pertanyaannya hanyalah mimpi buruk yang mana.

"Dan tebakanmu selalu benar." Nada tidak peduli yang digunakan pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan si pirang akan pilihan mimpi buruk mana yang kembali menghantui sahabatnya. Kaito mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja sebagai bantal. Matanya memperhatikan setiap orang di kelas tersebut.

Tidak banyak orang di kelas saat jam makan siang saat cuaca di luar begitu cerah. Mungkin sudah naluri manusia juga untuk memilih berada di luar ruangan sempit atau itu naluri pelajar yang di alam bawah sadarnya merasa muak pada ruang kelas yang selalu mereka temui nyaris setiap harinya selama berjam-jam untuk memaksa otaknya memakan semua informasi yang katanya diperlukan bagi masa depan mereka. Kaito mendengus memikirkan kemungkinan kedua. Matanya mulai terpejam, menikmati suara sayup-sayup suara yang masuk ke gendang telinganya, ia merasa akan kembali terselimuti kegelapan.

"Hei." Suara Len menariknya kembali ke realita, tapi ia membiarkan matanya masih terpejam. Hanya gumaman pelan yang ia gunakan sebagai jawaban agar sahabatnya itu tahu ia mendengarkan. "Apa kau merawat dirimu selama tiga hari ini?"

Kedua matanya segera terbuka. Ia menghela nafas sebelum dengan berat hati menarik kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya dan menopang dagunya menghadap sahabatnya. Satu alisnya terangkat, meminta pertanyaan lanjutan dari maksud 'mengurus dirimu selama tiga hari ini'. Len memutar matanya, sifat kekanakan Kaito benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau makan teratur? Atau justru hanya terbaring di atas 'kasur'mu tanpa melakukan apapun seperti mayat dan mengasihani dirimu?" Ucap pemuda pirang itu tajam dan tidak berperasaan. Bukannya ia tidak merasa simpatik pada mimpi buruk pemuda biru di hadapannya, hanya sikap sahabatnya menghadapi mimpi buruk itu yang membuat pemuda Kagamine itu kesal. Walau harus ia akui mimpi buruk kedua milik Kaitolah yang menjadi penyebab pemuda itu menghadapi masalahnya dengan cara seperti ini sekarang.

"Tidak." Jawab Kaito singkat. Pemuda bersurai biru itu meregangkan tubuhnya, semakin membuat kesal Len. Satu jitakan keras mampir di kepala biru Kaito.

"Brengsek, kau tahu siapa yang repot kalau kau sakit!" Omel Len cukup keras hingga bisa didengar oleh murid-murid sekelasnya yang tinggal.

Kaito mengelus bekas jitakan tadi. Tenaga dari tubuh kecil Len memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Sisi kepala yang diberikan jitakan itu sekarang berdenyut, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

Len menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunduk dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Beruntung Kaito bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu dan bukan saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan saudara perempuan Len jika ia mendengar Kaito tidak merawat dengan baik dirinya selama ajang mengurung dirinya. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar jitakan 'kasih sayang'. Paling tidak akan ada dua-tiga lebam pada wajah atau tubuh Kaito.

"Untung kau tidak bertemu Rin pertama." Ucap Len menyebut nama saudara kembarnya. Kaito yang masih sedikit meringis kembali memandang sahabatnya itu. Ia paham akan hal itu, karena paham itulah ia memilih untuk datang ke hadapan Len terlebih dulu. Cara Rin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada orang lain tidak bisa dikatakan lembut soalnya.

"Kalau begitu biar kutemani kau makan siang di kantin." Putus Len akhirnya. Ia segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya itu.

XOXO

Kaito tersadar kalau perutnya benar-benar kosong saat satu suapan telah mengisi lambungnya. Saat itu Len tersenyum puas dan memandangnya dengan tatapan 'apa kubilang' yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Kaito. Pada akhirnya pemuda kelas dua menengah itu tetap makan sedikit karena nafsu makannya tidak sepakat dengan lambungnya yang menuntut minta diisi. Len sempat mendebatnya untuk makan lebih banyak—"Anggap saja kau makan untuk jatah tiga hari yang hilang!"—tapi Kaito bersikeras menolak dengan mengatakan satu mangkuk katsudon saja cukup untuknya saat ini.

"Datang saat jam makan siang setelah tiga hari absen dan bahkan masih saja terlambat masuk kelas siang." Len mengatakannya dengan nada sinis dan juga lirikan sinis yang tentu saja tidak diambil pusing oleh si target. Len memang terkenal bermulut pedas, terutama pada dirinya—mungkin hanya pada dirinya. Tapi Kaito juga yang paling mengerti sebenarnya itu cara Len menunjukkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya yang tak berguna ini.

Lagipula sindiran dan kata-kata menyakitkan masih jauh lebih baik daripada pandangan simpatik dan belas kasihan, terutama jika itu dari orang yang ia anggap paling dekat dan mengerti dirinya. Paling tidak Kaito bisa mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa masalahnya hanyalah masalah kecil di dunia ini. Ada orang lain yang memiliki beban lebih berat dibandingkan dirinya.

Keduanya berhenti ketika sampai di dekat tangga. "Nah, masuk ke kelasmu dan perbaiki tiga hari kau alfa." Len menepuk lengan Kaito memberi dukungan. Satu senyuman akhirnya tercetak di bibirnya. Melihatnya justru membuat Kaito ingin sedikit menggoda pemuda itu.

"Apa katamu, _oyaji._" Ucap Kaito dengan nada jahil dan seringai kecil. Sudut alis Len berkedut mendengar panggilan itu.

"Awas kau, _gaki!_" Desis Len berbahaya, membuat Kaito berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbahak.

XOXO

"Jadi, kemana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?" Kaito menghentikan tangannya yang sudah setengah jalan mengantar gelas menuju bibirnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Ia melirik wanita di hadapannya ketika satu tegukan _machiato_ di gelasnya telah melewati kerongkongannya. Matanya memandang dengan sorot polos tak bersalah pada wanita di hadapannya, membuat si pelontar pertanyaan semakin melebarkan senyuman tertariknya. Kaito memang paling ahli untuk mengatur ekspresinya sendiri hingga orang lain tidak akan tahu apakah saat itu ia sedang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

"Hm..." Kaito meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja perlahan. "Kau boleh menganggapku rekreasi selama tiga hari ini, Lola." Sahutnya tenang. Jawaban Kaito justru mengundang tawa merdu dari wanita bersurai gelap di hadapannya. Kaito hanya bersandar rileks di kursinya, menikmati derai tawa menyenangkan seakan sedang mendengar musik klasik yang menangkan.

"Rekreasi? Pada hari sekolah ketika kau sudah berada di tahun kedua Sekolah Menengah Atas?" Lola kembali tertawa lepas. "Ayolah, kau memiliki jawaban yang lebih baik daripada itu." Lanjutnya masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Kaito hanya mengedikkan bahunya, benar-benar merasa rileks sekarang.

Ini hari sabtu. Akhir pekan seperti ini biasanya dihabiskan Kaito di kediaman Kagamine atau justru sebaliknya—atau justru bekerja. Tapi hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman lamanya, wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Seseorang yang juga mengetahui mimpi buruknya, bahkan lebih baik lagi dibandingkan kembar Kagamine.

Sekarang Kaito merasa keputusannya tepat. Berada di luar ruangan bersama seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya baik sejak kecil benar-benar membuatnya seakan bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

Lola adalah tetangganya dulu waktu ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ketika kedua orang tuanya sedang bekerja, Lola yang saat itu masih bersekolah sering menjaganya. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seakan mereka adalah saudara sejak lahir.

"Melihat keadaanmu sekarang, kurasa kau benar-benar tak akan kembali ke rumah?" Senyum sinis spontan saja tercipta di bibir Kaito. Pertanyaan konyol menurut pemuda itu, jawabannya sudah pasti, tidak ada lagi jawaban lain untuk pertanyaan itu. Berapa kali pun pertanyaan itu dilemparkan padanya, maka jawaban yang akan ia berikan juga akan selalu sama. Tidak peduli siapa pun itu yang bertanya.

Kaito memejamkan kedua matanya, satu tangannya menutupi matanya. Senyum sinis masih tercetak di bibirnya. Jeda tersebut dimanfaatkan Lola untuk menyesap _cappuccino-_nya sementara matanya menyelidiki adik kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Pada akhirnya itulah yang diberikan Kaito. Derai tawa kembali terdengar dari wanita berusia awal dua puluh tahun itu. Memang untuk pendirian yang satu ini, adik kecilnya memang tidak pernah berubah dalam hal tekad, selalu saja keras kepala.

"Tanpamu semuanya bertambah kacau, kau tahu." Tawanya terhenti, sekarang sorot mata wanita itu serius. Tubuhnya ikut bersandar pada kursi empuknya, kaki kanannya menyilang di atas kaki kirinya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Kaito, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan sedikit pun kesempatan ketika Kaito berbuat salah.

"Aku tahu." Tak perlu jeda lama kali ini. Kaito membuka matanya, tangannya menyingkir dari wajahnya. Ia balik membalas tatapan tajam Lola, sama sekali tidak gentar pada tatapan dari bola mata gelap itu. Kaito justru masih mempertahankan sikap rileksnya, seakan seluruh percakapan ini hanyalah angin lalu dan bukan membahas mimpi buruknya.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Tidak perlu ada lagi kebohongan yang biasa mereka tunjukkan. Bahkan aku takjub mereka masih lebih memilih bersama daripada berpisah."

"Reputasi, sayang." Sahut Lola tersenyum. "Kau tahu posisi mereka? Kalau pun pada akhirnya mereka berpisah, bukan dengan alasan yang sama dengan kepergianmu."

"Aku tahu. Maaf sudah menjadi kekanakan." Permintaan maaf itu mungkin akan terasa tepat jika nada yang digunakan Kaito sama menyesalnya dengan ekspresi yang ia kenakan. Lola kembali tertawa melihat kontras yang terjadi antara ekspresi menyesal pemuda itu dan nada mengejek di suaranya.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali menyesap _machiato _miliknya. Kali ini tawa yang keluar dari mulut Lola mengundang tanya di benaknya. Sosok kakak di hadapannya ini selalu mudah tertawa, seakan tidak ada beban yang berarti di pundaknya. Mungkin hal itu juga yang menyebabkan wajahnya terlihat awet muda. Kaito masih bisa membayangkan dengan wajah Lola saat ini mengenakan seragam SMA-nya duduk tenang mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Tak lupa senyum yang tak pernah lepas di bibirnya.

Dan setiap derai tawa Lola selalu tulus, Kaito dapat mendeteksinya. Tidak pernah ada kepalsuan dari sosok di hadapannya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Lola menipu senyum dan tawa yang ia bagikan untuk orang lain. Bukan berarti wanita itu tidak pernah serius, hanya saja setiap masalah yang ia hadapi tidak pernah menghalanginya untuk tersenyum dengan tulus dan tertawa dengan bebas. Semuanya selalu murni dari lubuk hatinya. Alasan itu pula yang membuat Kaito betah berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Lola.

Jika bukan karena Kaito sudah mengenalnya luar dan dalam—begitu pun sebaliknya—mungkin ia sudah jatuh hati pada setiap perasaan tulus yang keluar darinya. Sangat mudah menemukan alasan untuk hal itu. Tapi Kaito juga bersyukur ia tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu untuk Lola, ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman dengan Lola sebagai sosok seorang kakak. Karena itu ia tak perlu mendengar tangisan wanita ini untuk mengenalnya lebih baik lagi. Senyum dan tawanya saja cukup, hanya itu yang ia butuhkan dari sosok kakak di hadapannya.

XOXO

Sisa pertemuan Kaito dan Lola mereka habiskan dengan saling melemparkan aib masa lalu. Saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain seperti saat mereka masih jauh lebih kecil dulu. Kaito juga masih sempat menanyakan satu dua perihal orang tuanya, yang kembali berakhir begitu saja ketika Kaito sudah melontarkan sindirannya. Tidak lupa ia juga menanyakan sedikit perihal hubungan Lola dan kekasihnya saat ini. Wajah kakaknya sempat merona sesaat ketika mengatakan hubungan mereka semakin intim, bahkan sepertinya sang kekasih sudah siap melamarnya.

Kaito hanya bisa ikut bahagia untuk sang kakak. Melihat pancaran kabahagiaan yang berbeda dari biasanya di sorot mata itu membuat Kaito tidak bisa tidak turut berbahagia. Lola wanita yang baik, sudah sepantasnya ia juga mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

Pertemuannya dengan Lola mungkin terasa lama, tapi pada kenyataannya hanya menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam saja. Wanita itu mendapatkan panggilan dari kliennya, pekerjaannya sebagai konsultan hukum terkadang harus membuatnya lupa masalah libur. Memang disayangkan mereka hanya bertemu sebentar, tapi bukan berarti Kaito mau menghabiskan sisa hari hanya dengan Lola saja.

BUK

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengernyit bingung, sepertinya tadi ia merasakan sesuatu menabrak punggungnya. Pelan, ia berputar dan menemukan kantong belanjaan besar. Wajah seorang pria yang mengenakan kacamata segera muncul ketika kantong besar itu tersingkir.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu. Kaito diam dan mengamati orang di hadapannya. Tingginya hanya sampai telinga Kaito, rambut cokelat lembut, matanya yang berada di balik lensa kacamatanya bernada sama dengan surai kecokelatannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Ulang pria itu itu dengan sorot khawatir memandang langsung ke bola mata biru Kaito. Pemuda itu segera tersadar dan mengangguk. Tidak mempunyai urusan lagi, ia berbalik dan hendak pergi ketika sekali lagi ia mendengar suara yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Menghela nafas, Kaito berbalik dan menemukan pria itu terjatuh dengan belanjaannya yang berserakan. Merasa pria tersebut tidak berguna, Kaito menunduk dan membantu memungut belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Katanya melihat Kaito yang membantunya. "Aku memang sedikit ceroboh, hehe." Pria itu terkekeh pelan yang ditanggapi datar oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Semua belanjaan yang tercecer telah kembali ke kantong belanjaannya, kali ini Kaito benar-benar berniat pergi meninggalkan sang pria sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih, ah—" Kaito menahan tubuh pria itu dengan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh. Mau tak mau pemuda itu benar-benar harus berpikir pria di hadapannya ceroboh. Jalanan pusat kota saat akhir pekan tentu saja ramai, tapi ia tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa berkali-kali tertabrak hingga nyaris jatuh. Sedikit merasa kesal, Kaito mengambil kantong belanjaan pria itu dan segera berbalik.

"Rumahmu?" Tanyanya menoleh pada pria yang nampaknya kebingungan itu.

"Eh, apa?"

"Rumahmu?" Ulang Kaito dengan nada kesal yang kentara. "Belanjaanmu lebih besar dari dirimu hingga kau pasti tak akan selamat sampai rumah." Ucap Kaito kejam.

"Oh, terima kasih." Bukannya tersinggung, pria kacamata tersebut justru tersenyum senang. Kaito hanya mendengus dan menyuruhnya menunjukkan jalan. Sedikit merasa janggal karena biasanya dia bahkan tidak pernah melirik orang di jalanan.

XOXO

Rumah pria berkacamata tersebut terbilang sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Kaito tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana bisa ia sekarang duduk di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Ia mengantarkan belanjaan tersebut sampai ke dalam rumah, kemudian pria itu menawarkannya minuman. Kaito tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ia menurut dan masuk ke dalam rumah orang asing begitu saja.

Kaito menghela nafas dan bersandar pada sofa yang ia duduki. Ia dapat menangkap suara hujan yang mulai turun. Sepertinya ia tidak akan hanya tinggal untuk sekedar meminum teh, tapi juga sampai hujan reda. Ruangan itu hening, hanya suara hujan turun yang mencapai ruangan saja yang dapat ditangkap telinga Kaito.

Tanpa perlu minta izin pemiliknya, Kaito menyalakan kotak ajaib di ruangan tersebut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Matanya memang tertuju pada layar TV tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Satu pertanyaan berputar di otaknya.

Kenapa ia bisa merasa nyaman di rumah orang asing?

Bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun ketika ia berada di rumah Kagamine, atau di rumah siapa pun. Kaito tidak pernah lagi merasa nyaman berada di sebuah rumah, karena itu ia memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Suasana rumah selalu membawanya ke memori masa lalunya ketika dulu ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Rumah baginya adalah bentuk nyata mimpi buruknya, sebuah tempat dimana kebohongan bernama keluarga tercipta.

Sekarang semua terasa tidak masuk akal jika ia merasa nyaman berada di dalam rumah seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sementara berada di rumah sahabat terdekatnya saja ia tetap harus selalu waspada. Kaito bahkan dengan mudah membaringkan dirinya dan melepas pertahanannya. Apakah nuansa rumah ini... ataukah aura sang pemilik rumah?

Kaito mendengus keras, mengejek pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak masuk akal, tentu saja. Orang-orang terdekatnya memiliki suasana yang membuatnya nyaman, lalu kenapa ia tidak bisa melepas pertahanannya di rumah mereka? Jika orang asing saja bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan mudah, bukankah semua masalahnya selama ini bisa selesai begitu saja? Bahkan sang Hime sekali pun tidak bisa membuatnya melepas seluruh pertahanannya.

Hime...

Kaito memejamkan matanya, segera membuang segala pemikiran tentang kenapa rumah dari orang asing bisa membuatnya nyaman. Ia tidak mau, jika hal itu membawanya pada bayangan masa lalunya. Mimpi buruknya yang kedua, yang bahkan membuatnya terlihat lebih bodoh lagi.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengangkat kembali mimpi buruknya, khususnya yang kedua ini. Jadi dia mendorong semua mimpi buruknya jauh ke dalam kotak pandora di sudut terjauh pikirannya dan kembali menyegelnya. Melupakannya seakan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Kaito menarik nafas panjang. Semua pikiran tadi membuatnya lelah. Sangat lelah sampai menarik kesadarannya perlahan ke dalam kegelapan. Terus menariknya hingga kesadaran pemuda itu terselimuti dengan sempurna oleh kegelapan.

XOXO

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Pria berkacamata tersebut melangkah masuk, senyumnya terkembang. "Eh?" Langkahnya terhenti begitu dilihatnya pemuda yang telah membantunya berbaring di sofanya dengan mata terpejam. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil, kakinya melangkah masuk kembali dan meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas teh tersebut di atas meja sebelum bersimpuh di sebelah sofa tempat Kaito terbaring.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian biru sang pemuda yang terlelap. Mata cokelat di balik lensa kacamatanya menyorot lembut sama seperti senyumnya. Kaito menggeliat pelan, terlihat semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Wajah damai Kaito mengingatkannya akan wajah-wajah polos adik-adiknya.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" Bisik pria itu menatap wajah Kaito. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu memiliki gurat lelah di wajahnya. Hanya saja menatap wajahnya saat ini, yang terlelap seperti sekarang, ia tidak tega membangunkannya. Jika memang benar orang yang telah membantunya ini kelelahan, maka ia akan membiarkan sang pemuda terlelap... sampai rasa lelahnya hilang.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Note :**

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa saya malah bikin cerita baru daripada lanjutin cerita yang belum kelar. Saya sedang dalam masa berperang dengan rasa malas diri sendiri. Ini saja sebuah kemajuan saya mulai kembali berhadapan dengan ms. Word. Jadi ceritanya saya mencoba mencari suasana baru dengan fic baru, tapi yang saya sesalkan kenapa malah harus fic multichap lainnya *pundung*

Yah, ini cerita lama dengan judul yang sama sih sebenarnya. Ada yang pernah baca versi lamanya? Silahkan berikan komen kalian mengenai revisi cerita ini.

Oh, sadar tidak sadar, saya merasa tulisan saya berubah... makin gaje? Makin hari makin gaje dan membosankan, saya akui itu. Rasanya makin melenceng dari tulisan saat pertama banget saya buat fanfic, apa karena sudah tidak menerima pelajaran bahasa indonesia lagi ya? Tapi waktu masih belajar itu juga tulisan saya tetap aneh sih *orz

Oke, sebaiknya saya berhenti daripada menggunakan author note ini dengan sangat tidak efektifnya untuk curhat. Buat yang mau kasih review, kritik, saran, flame, silahkan klik tombol review di bawah. Saya mengharapkan kritik yang membangun biar lebih semangat dan makin memperbaiki jalan ceritanya.

Oh, tolong ingatkan juga soal typo, belakangan ini saya sering _miss _satu dua huruf.

Review?


End file.
